Sherlock Holmes vs Arsene Lupin
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Tak disangka-sangka Sherlock mendapati sebuah surat yang berisi tantangan dari Arsene Lupin, sang pencuri legendaris. Tanpa tahu apa maksud dan tujuan Lupin, Sherlock bermaksud untuk mengikuti permainan yang telah di rancang oleh sang pencuri.
1. Chapter 1

Sore hari itu seperti biasa Holmes duduk di singgasananya sembari membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Sinar matahari berwarna oranye menyelinap masuk melalui jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, mempersilahkan angin untuk bisa keluar masuk dengan mudah. Di tengah keheningan, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dari kejauhan. "Nyonya Emily mengeluh soal perutnya lagi?" tanya Holmes yang seakan sudah mengetahui bahwa Watson lah yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya, namun satu-satunya yang bermasalah mungkin hanya kepalanya. Minggu lalu sudah kupastikan penyakitnya sembuh," jawab Watson.

"Itu akibat karena kau menghiraukan ajakan makan malamnya."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi," Watson menggantungkan jas yang tadi dikenakannya. "Minggu ini aku akan pergi lagi ke Nottingham."

"Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu kau ke sana."

"Aku khawatir keadaan nenekku memburuk."

Holmes mengacungkan sepucuk surat dengan tangan kirinya sambil terus memaca koran. "Undangan pesta malam ini," jelasnya.

Watson yang penasaran segera mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya. "Kita akan datang?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak."

"Baiklah aku akan segera bersiap, sebaiknya kau juga!" Watson merebut koran dari Holmes yang seakan menempel dengan tangannya. Mereka sudah terbiasa menjalani kehidupan seperti itu setiap hari. Watson menjadi pengingat akan segala sesuatu yang selalu Holmes abaikan. Meski Holmes menganggapnya sebagai seorang partner, namun kenyataannya Watson lebih pantas disebut sebagai seorang pengasuh. Ditambah lagi sudah tiga hari Nyonya Hudson pergi untuk berlibur ke rumah keponakkannya, sehingga Watson hanya bisa menghadapi tingkah aneh Holmes seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Acara malam itu tampak sangat meriah. Banyak bangsawan dari mulai kelas rendah hingga kelas atas yang berkumpul di dalamnya. Seorang politikus bernama Kent Lydon lah yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini.<p>

Beberapa orang yang tertarik akan keberadaan Holmes menghampirinya, dan mulai mengeluarkan ocehan yang tak lain hanya berupa basa basi semata. Sambil menikmati segelas anggur, satu persatu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri. Rudd Carlton, pria berbada gemuk, merupakan seorang kritikus yang hampir selalu menghiasi halaman pertama pada koran pagi. Sedangkan orang yang tampaknya memiliki hubungan sangat dekat dengannya bernama Ackerley Eboni, pemegang kuasa akan perusahaan percetakan di kota ini. Parker Osmond adalah orang yang paling memiliki dendam kepada Ebony karena sempat di kudeta dari jabatannya akibat aib tentang perbuatan korupsi yang dia lakukan menjadi berita hangat dalam koran pagi beberapa tahun lalu. Namun tampaknya sekarang dia sudah melupakan masa lalu dan memiliki usaha lain. Terakhir ialah Ilde Ashford, kepala polisi yang saat ini menjadi buah bibir masyarakat karena cara memimpinnya yang kurang disukai.

"Nikmat sekali anggur ini," Osmond berkata dengan gayanya yang menyerupai seorang kritikus makanan.

"Sacred Hill Shiraz Cabernet. Nama yang indah bukan, untuk anggur seenak ini," ujar Lydon yang baru datang sambil menggenggam segelas anggur.

"Salah satu dari koleksi miliku yang terbaik," Carlton menimpali perkataan Lydon dengan penuh rasa bangga. "Kapan-kapan anda harus berkunjung ke gudang ku jika ingin mencicipi anggur yang tidak kalah enaknya," tambahnya lagi.

Beberapa saat anggur milik Carlton tersebut menjadi bahan perbincangan, sebelum akhirnya Lydon mebuka topik baru dengan mulai menyapa Holmes, yang kini sedang termenung memegangi gelas anggurnya. "Tuan Holmes! Terimakasih anda telah datang."

"Saya yang harusnya berterimakasih, karena persediaan makanan di rumah hampir habis."

Lydon pun tertawa mendengar jawaban polos yang dilontarkan oleh Holmes. "Suatu kehormatan orang setenar anda bisa datang."

"Akhir-akhir ini nama Tuan Holmes selalu disebut-sebut orang, hingga namaku saja hanya bisa menempati halaman kedua dalam koran pagi," Carlton berkata sembari tertawa seorang diri.

"Mungkin jika semua anggota kepolisian memiliki kemampuan seperti anda kami tidak akan pernah kesusahan seperti sekarang," Ashford menambahkan.

"Masalah tahanan bernama Arsene Lupin yang kabur itu?"

"Ya. sepertinya kami terlalu senang karena orang yang selama ini kami cari bisa tertangkap."

"Padahal jika bisa menampilkan wajahnya yang misterius itu aku bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih besar," Ebony turut menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Jangankan anda, kami pun belum sempat melihat batang hidung aslinya."

"Benar-benar orang dengan seribu wajah."

"Bagaimana menurut anda Tuan Holmes?"

Pertanyaan seseorang lagi-lagi memecahkan lamunan Holmes. "Hmm.. hal itu sangat buruk. sepertinya keberadaanku di halaman depan koran pagi akan terancam," ujarnya. Semua orang tertawa.

Seperti Holmes yang namanya mulai membahana, Arsene Lupin pun sama. Hanya saja dia bukan berada dalam posisi yang sama sebagai seorang detektif, melainkan terkenal karena kelihaiannya dalam mencuri barang. Beberapa hari lalu Lupin berhasil dijebloskan ke dalam penjara. Meski semua orang beranggapan mungkin saat itu dia sedang kehilangan keberuntungannya. Belum lewat satu hari pihak kepolisian menikmati uforia akan tertangkapnya sang buronan, Lupin kembali meninggalkan sel tahanan. Hal itu membuat Ashford murka.

* * *

><p>Seusai pesta, Holmes sangat antusias untuk segera pulang. Saat hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, Watson mendapati sepucuk surat dalam sebuah amplot berwarna coklat muda dari atas lantai. Terpampang tulisan ' Teruntuk Tuan Sherlock Holmes. 221B Baker Street' pada sudut kanan atas amplopnya.<p>

"Surat untuk mu," Watson memberikan surat itu kepada Holmes lalu mengunci pintu. "Jarang sekali ada surat yang datang."

Tanpa sempat melepaskan mantelnya, Holmes membaca surat itu sambil berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku akan sibuk beberapa hari kedepan." Setelah diam beberapa detik, dia meneruskan penjelasannya, "Ada yang ingin beradu kemampuan denganku."

"Siapa?" tanya Watson dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Arsene Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi, tapi udara di akhir musim gugur ini terasa dingin. Holmes dan Watson bersiap untuk pergi sarapan ke sebuah cafe dekat sana. Holmes bukan orang yang senang untuk mencari banyak teman. Watson yang sangat dekat dengannya kerap kali mendapatkan julukkan sebagai 'teman kencan si sinting Holmes'. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak akan berkata seperti itu setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka tinggal pada tempat yang sama juga sering berjalan bersama. Namun tidak ada alasan bagi Holmes untuk memikirkan cibiran orang-orang yang dia juluki sebagai 'simpanse tanpa ekor' itu. Begitupun dengan Watson, yang tak lama lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Watson mengunci pintu setelah menunggu Holmes keluar rumah. Lalu di masukkannya kunci itu ke dalam saku mantel yang ternyata memiliki sebuah lubang besar. Suara gemencring dari kunci yang terjatuh terdengar. "Ah sial, sejak kapan saku kiri mantelku berlubang."

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu disaat cacing dalam perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi," ujar Holmes tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya Watson memasukkan kunci pada saku yang lainnya dan berjalan cepat untuk mengejar Holmes yang hampir meninggalkannya.

Cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi tidak terlalu jauh. Ditambah lagi banyak menu yang bisa dipilih baik dalam segi rasa maupun harga. Mereka duduk di samping kaca besar yang membatasi Cafe dengan jalanan. Holmes menyukai tempat itu. Watson merogoh isi kantong mantelnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak sedang berwarna perak berisi cerutu. Sementara Watson menghisap cerutunya, Holmes menikmati steak ayam dengan saus mentega yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan. Mereka meneruskan perbincangan mengenai surat tantangan dari Lupin. "Dia mengharuskanku untuk menangkapnya dalam waktu tiga hari," ujar Holmes.

"Apa yang terjadi jika dalam tiga hari kau tak bisa menemukannya?" tanya Watson.

"Jika tidak, akan ada korban yang jatuh. Begitu katanya."

"Kupikir dia seorang pencuri yang tidak akan melukai orang seenaknya."

"Selama ini aku pun belum pernah mendengar ada korban selain benda berharga yang dia curi. Kecuali kau pasti pernah dengar kabar burung tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan Lupin."

"Ashford yang dikabarkan memulai pembicaraan itu. Anehnya aku justru lebih mempercayai pencuri itu jika melihat keadaan."

"Entah kenapa orang-orang yang semalam kita temui memiliki sebuah kesamaan," ujar Holmes dengan nada yang mengejek. "Sama-sama bermasalah," sambungnya.

"Apa mungkin kehadiran mereka telah diatur oleh Lupin sendiri?"

"Kurasa, Lupin lah yang menyesuaikan diri dengan acara itu. Maksudku dia mengambil kesempatan dimana peluang melakukan interaksi tanpa dicurigai dengan kita cukup besar."

"Kalau memang begitu, apa Lupin memiliki hubungan dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah. Tapi untuk masalah 'korban yang jatuh', aku rasa hanya sekedar gertakan agar aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau dapat dari surat itu?"

Holmes mengeluarkan surat pemberian Lupin dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk menyuapkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya. "Dalam suratnya dia berkata seperti ini, 'Aku mendatangi sebuah penjamuan sebagai tamu tak diundang. Senang rasanya bisa berbincang dengan anda.'. Aku yakin semalam dia ada bersama kita. Menyamar menjadi satu dari lima orang yang berbicara denganku."

"Lantas kapan dia mengirimkan surat itu. Sementara tak mungkin tukang pos bekerja pada malam hari. Jika dia menyamar menjadi salah seorang dari mereka, maka dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menyimpan surat."

"Mungkin dia memiliki pengantar suratnya yang lain, seperti... burung hantu? Ya, itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya dia membayar orang untuk melakukannya."

"Berarti kita hanya harus menyelidiki kelima orang itu. Sepertinya akan mudah."

"Mungkin, tapi bisa juga akan menjadi sebaliknya. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja permainannya. Aku tidak ingin dia malah mengubah peraturan yang ada hanya karena aku yang tidak ingin main dengan aturan yang dia buat."

"Lalu, harus mulai dari mana? Kita sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk yang jelas."

"Sebenarnya ada," Holmes memberikan suratnya kepada Watson. "Kau lihat di sana, dia bilang kepadaku 'jangan terlambat, atau justru semakin lama aku menunggu akan lebih baik, mungkin dalam hal lain'. Kau seharusnya tahu kemana kita harus menuju."

"Hmm..." Watson tampak berpikir sambil memperhatikan tiap baris dari surat itu.

"Itu hanya permainan kata yang sederhana, tampaknya dia tidak berniat untuk membuat sulit permainan ini."

"Lantas apa tujuannya menantang mu, sementara dia hanya membuat sebuah teka-teki yang ku yakin dia pun tahu kau akan dengan mudah memecahkannya."

"Tidak tahu," jawab Holmes singkat sembari memotong-motong daging di piringnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak harus mencemaskan hal ini, sepertinya dia hanya ingin bermain-main."

Holmes mengacungkan daging yang tertancapdi ujung garpunya ke arah Watson dan berkata,"Tetap waspada! Karena apa maksud dan tujuan dari keisengannya ini belum kita ketahui." Kini daging lezat itu mendarat di dalam mulut Holmes.

"Tipe orang yang menyerang saat lawannya lengah," ucap Watson.

Holmes yang tampak selesai dengan makanannya segera berdiri setelah menghabiskan teh melatinya dalam sekali tegukan. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Holmes dan Watson pergi ke gudang anggur milik Rudd Carlton. Namun mereka tak melihatnya di sana, yang ada hanyalah para pekerja. Baru saja mereka hendak pergi saat terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang gudang. Seseorang bersenjata yang memakai topeng sedang menyerang Carlton. Pria bertopeng itu terkejut saat melihat Holmes datang mendekat, lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebilah pisau ke arah Holmes. Kemudian pria itu lari terbirit-birit. Carlton yang ketakutan pun lari ke arah yang berlawanan. "Hei tunggu," Watson berniat untuk langsung mengejar Carlton, namun Holmes tak kalah cepat untuk menghentikannya.<p>

"Watson! Kau urus orang bertopeng itu, biar aku yang menemui Carlton!"

"Baiklah," ujar Watson sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah si pria bertopeng itu kabur. Di saat yang sama Holmes berhasil menyusul langkah kaki Carlton. "Pergi! Pergi dari sini!" teriak Carlton yang masih dalam keadaan panik.

"Tenanglah, aku disini untuk membantu. Kau tahu siapa orang tadi?"

"Mana ku tahu! Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan menyerangku, padahal aku sudah bilang akan membayar berapapun," Carlton bercerita dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Mata Holmes tertuju pada secarik kertas berwarna coklat muda yang dia kenali dalam saku jas Carlton. "Kertas apa itu? Milikmu?" tanya Holmes.

"Tidak tahu. Sejak kapan ada disitu," Carlton tampak heran karena tidak bisa mengingat kapan kertas itu masuk ke dalam sakunya. Holmes yang mengenali warna kertas yang khas tersebut langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Tak lama Watson kembali dengan tangan kosong. Sembari mengatur kembali nafasnya, Watson menggelengkan kepala sebagai isyarat bahwa orang bertopeng itu sudah menghilang.

"Sebenarnya mau apa orang tadi! Jika tertangkap tidak akan aku maafkan! Akan ku tuntut dia!" ucapan Carlton terdengar sangat emosi.

"Lebih baik sekarang anda istirahat saja dalam rumah. Saya akan mengantar dan mengobati luka anda," ujar Watson.

* * *

><p>Satu jam berlalu saat Watson sampai di rumah. Holmes terlihat sedang bersantai di atas kursi kesayangannya. Memejamkan mata, merapatkan kedua telapak tangan yang kemudian ditempelkan di bawah dagunya. Itu berarti dia sedang berpikir keras. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Holmes dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.<p>

"Tidak ada yang parah. Hanya goresan kecil dan sedikit shock. Kau melanjutkan penyelidikan sendiri tadi?"

"Ya. Aku pergi ke tempat Kent Lydon," jawabnya masih dengan posisi yang tidak berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Kent Lydon? Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Untuk meminta beberapa keterangan tentang alibinya saat kejadian."

"Atas dasar apa kau mencurigainya sebagai orang yang telah menyerang Rudd Carlton?"

Holmes bangkit dari ruang berpikir dalam otaknya dan berdiri menghadap jendela sambil membaca sebuah surat. "Kau lihat orang bertopeng tadi? Dengan refleks dia mengarahkan pisau dengan tangan kirinya. Satu-satunya orang kidal yang kita temui malam itu hanyalah Kent Lydon. Aku melihatnya membawa gelas anggur dengan tangan kiri. Namun setelah kutanya, alibinya bisa dipercaya karena sejak tadi pagi dia selalu bersama keluarganya di rumah."

"Padahal ini bukan hari libur, tapi mengapa dia ada di rumah?"

"Dia bilang anaknya sakit hingga harus merawatnya seharian. Sejauh ini memang belum ada lagi tersangka lainnya selain Lupin sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Surat kedua dari Lupin. Ku temukan dalam saku jas milik Rudd Carlton tadi."

"Apa isinya?"

"Tempat selanjutnya yang harus kita datangi besok."


	3. Chapter 3

Holmes tampak gelisah sejak pagi, mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan sembari mengisap cerutunya. Langit yang mendung dan sedikit gerimis seakan memperkeruh pikirannya. Watson duduk di sofa sambil menatap tiap kata dalam surat yang kemarin Holmes dapatkan. "Mustahil Carlton akan menjadi sasaran lagi," Watson mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau dapat sesuatu dari surat itu?" kini giliran Holmes yang bertanya pada Watson.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar?" Watson menunjuk sesuatu di dalam surat, "GCP dan 10 tahun silam. Perusahan Gilda Carlton Publisher, yang ditutup sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ungkapnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah dengar tentang itu. Ayolah bekerja otak!" Holmes mempercepat kegiatan mondar-mandirnya sambil terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengan Tuan Carlton memiliki anak perempuan, apa perusahaan itu milik saudarinya?"

Langkah Holmes mendadak terhenti di tengah ruangan, seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa dia telah mendapatkan sesuatu. "Bukan Watson!" Holmes memegang ke dua lengan sofa yang di duduki oleh Watson sambil menatapnya tajam. "Gilda bukan anak perempuan dari Carlton, melainkan anak perempuan dari Ackerley Eboni," tungkasnya.

"Oh ya?" Watson mengerutkan dahi tanda belum mengerti.

Holmes kembali berdiri menghadap jendelanya sambil mulai memberikan penjelasan. "Sepuluh tahun silam yang dikatakan dalam surat menyatakan peristiwa yang terjadi saat itu, bukan tentang waktu perusahaan tersebut ditutup, melainkan karena penyebabnya. Gilda yang merupakan anak perempuan Eboni menikah dengan anak dari Rudd Carlton, sehingga nama keluarganya pun berubah. Namun sepuluh tahun yang lalu Gilda meninggal dan perusahaan yang dikelolanya ditutup. Sebenarnya bukan ditutup, melainkan telah berganti nama karena kini yang mengelolanya adalah Eboni. Kenapa? Karena mungkin Eboni yang merasa sedih atas kehilangan putri satu-satunya, tidak ingin membuka lukanya dengan terus mengingat nama sang putri," Holmes berbicara dengan lancar tanpa tersendat, seakan dia manusia yang tak perlu udara untuk bernafas.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kesana untuk memastikan?"

"Ide bagus," jawab Holmes singkat.

Holmes dan Watson berlari menuju ke tempat percetakan milik Eboni. Setelah menghabiskan tenaga untuk melintasi beberapa blok dengan langkah cepat, ternyata kedatangan mereka disambut dengan suara ledakan. Gedung percetakan milik Eboni kini cacat pada bagian pinggirnya akibat petasan besar pemberian seseorang. Semua orang berlarian karena panik. Holmes sesegera mungkin memastikan bahwa Eboni baik-baik saja. Setelah memastikan semua staf tidak ada yang terluka, terlihat Eboni yang lari tunggang langgang, menghindari jika sewaktu-waktu ada ledakan susulan. Holmes mendekatinya yang sedang terduduk untuk melemaskan kakinya. "Tuan Eboni, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Eboni yang masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

Watson datang setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang terluka. Mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun saat bertanya pada Eboni yang masih tidak habis pikir kenapa ada bom yang meledak di sebelah gedungnya. Tampaknya Holmes tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk berada lebih lama di tempat itu. Bahkan sama sekali tak terlihat akan keberadaan surat coklat muda seperti biasanya. Mereka mulai berpikir bahwa Lupin bermaksud untuk mempersulit permainannya.

"Tunggu!" ucapan Watson mengehentikan langkah Holmes disaat akan pergi. Mata Watson kini terfokus pada sosok misterius di atas sebuah gedung yang berada tepat di seberang gedung milik Eboni. "Apa orang itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan untuk mu?"

Holmes mengangkat kepalanya ke tempat yang sama dengan Watson. Seseorang dengan mantel panjang, topi dikapalanya, serta syal yang menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna. Membuatnya menjadi tidak dikenali. Tampaknya orang misterius itu menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia segera pergi seakan keberadaan Holmes akan menjadi sebuah ancaman baginya.

Holmes beradu cepat dengan pria misterius tadi, sementara Watson mengekor di belakangnya. Akhirnya mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun di atas gedung. Pria itu menghilang bagaikan asap yang keluar dari dalam cerobong. Atau mungkin dia telah menjelma menjadi benda aneh tak bertuan yang tergeletak di atas sana. Kotak kecil dengan tombol merah, menempel di atas sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda yang khas.

"Sepertinya ini adalah alat pemicu dari ledakan tadi," Watson mengamati benda kecil bertombol yang ditemukan. Sementara surat yang menempel dengannya langsung dipindahalihkan ke tangan Holmes. "Jadi benar orang tadi yang melakukannya," tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi itu berarti ada dua orang tersangka dalam kasus ini," ujar Holmes sambil memperhatikan bagian pinggiran dari atap gedung, menyerupai pagar tembok yang berfungsi sebagai pengaman. Menyusuri tiap sisinya dengan mata tajam miliknya. Tak sesentipun dia lewatkan.

"Bukankah orang itu sama dengan yang kemarin melakukan penyerangan kepada Carlton?"

"Aku yakin mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Lihat tembok ini, kira-kira tingginya seratus sentimeter. Dari bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terlihat saat kita berada di bawah dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa tinginya sekitar seratus delapan puluh senti meter. Perhitunganku tidak akan salah, mengingat tidak ada benda yang dapat dijadikan sebagai pijakan disini. Lagipula dia tidak kidal."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau lihat tempat ini," Holmes menunjuk ke bawah dan melingkari bagian pada atap gedung dengan jarinya. Kurang lebih berdiameter enam puluh sentimeter. "Hanya bagian ini yang kelembabannya rendah, tidak sama dengan yang lainnya. Orang tadi pasti berdiri di sini menghadap ke gedung milik Eboni. Sementara benda asing yang kita temukan tergeletak di samping kanannya, itu berarti dia memakai tangan kanan untuk menekan tombol."

"Bisa saja dia membelakangi gedung Eboni kan?"

"Kemungkinannya kecil. Mengingat bagian ini yang tidak lembab ini menunjukan bahwa dia sudah menunggu lama bahkan saat hujan turun. Tampaknya dia menunggu kita datang saat akan menekan tombolnya. Jika memang begitu dia tidak akan melewatkan waktu sedikitpun, karena kedatangan kita tidak dapat diprediksi. Jadi, berbeda bukan?" ujar Holmes yang puas dengan analisanya.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin. Apa sebaiknya kita temui dia langsung."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin melakukan hal sia-sia seperti kemarin," Holmes mengangkat surat ketiga yang dia dapatkan. "Lihat ini, surat ketiga dan terakhir darinya. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bermain-main. Lebih baik kita segera pergi untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

"Kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi menemui Ashford."

"Ke kantor polisi?"

Holmes memasang wajah berpikirnya, kemudian bertanya, "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Watson melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Dua puluh tujuh November."

"Bagus. Seharusnya dia mengadakan acara hari ini. Lupin pasti akan ada di sana."

* * *

><p>Malam harinya Holmes dengan partner setianya berdandan rapi mengenakan jas di dalam mantel panjangnya. Mereka meminta lima orang yang sebelumnya sempat bertemu dalam pesta beberapa hari yang lalu untuk berkumpul. Tentu saja Eboni masih belum bisa datang karena masih harus mengurusi gedung percetakannya yang tertimpa musibah. Ashford mempersilahkan Holmes untuk menggunakan sebuah ruangan khusus yang luasnya tak seberapa. Keuntungan bagi Holmes, dan kerugian bagi Lupin yang akan sulit melarikan diri kali ini.<p>

"Ada perlu apa anda mengumpulkan kami semua disini, tuan Holmes?" Osmond memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebelumnya saya turut berduka atas kejadian yang terjadi di kantor percetakan Tuan Eboni, dan mungkin yang menimpa Carlton juga," ujar Holmes.

"Seolah hal itu ada kaitannya dengan anda Tuan Holmes?" raut wajah Carlton menandakan bahwa dia menyimpan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bagaimanapun, memang itu yang terjadi," timpal Holmes dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Ashford mendengus sambil tersenyul menyebalkan, "Lalu apa urusannya dengan saya? Anda tahu kan hari ini sedang ada pertemuan penting?" nada bicaranya menunjukan bahwa kehadiran Holmes sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

Holmes yang selalu tidak peduli terhadap suasana bisa saja mendatangkan kerusuhan. Untunglah Watson dengan sigapnya menenangkan semua orang yang mulai gusar, "Tenang tuan –tuan, kami berdua pun tidak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Seusai pesta malam itu Holmes mendapatkan surat dari Lupin yang menyatakan bahwa dia telah menyamar menjadi salah satu di antara kalian." Sekarang semua orang menjadi lebih tenang.

"Itu berarti. Sekarang dia ada di sini?" ujar Lydong dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya. Saat ini, di dalam ruangan ini, ada seorang penjahat ulung yang sedang bersandiwara," tutur Holmes.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi yang menyerangku dan Eboni adalah ulahnya?" Carlton bertanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Namun kelihatannya, kehadiran nama Lupin justru semakin menyulut emosi Ashford. "Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat beritahu aku!" bentak Ashford sambil mencengkram kerah mantel Holmes.

"Hey tidak perlu kasar begitu. Biarkan dia memberi penjelasan!" Lydon berusaha menenangkan.

"Cih, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa orang itu kepenjara," ujar Carlton sambil kepalan tangan kanannya dengan tangan satunya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan pertanyaan kepada kalian. Kalian semua pasti sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, jadi, adakah yang merasakan perbedaan atau ada sesuatu yang aneh yang mungkin dilakukan oleh salah satu dari kalian?" Holmes memberikan jeda pada kata-katanya agar semua yang mendengar dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas, "Maksudku, sepintar-pintarnya Lupin menyamar, bisa saja ada suatu hal yang luput hingga menimbulkan kejanggalan yang bisa kalian rasakan." tampaknya Holmes berhasil memancing emosi dari semua orang yang kini menjadi sibuk menuduh satu sama lain, atau justru itu hanya ketidak sengajaan berkat kemampuannya yang buruk dalam memahami suasana.

Keadaan bertambah panas disaat mereka akhirnya saling mengungkap aib dari satu sama lain. Dendam yang telah lama terlupakan kini kembali diungkit. "Malam itu pesta dimulai pukul enam, tapi Kent yang biasanya tepat watu terlambat hingga satu jam," ujar Ashford.

"Apa maksudmu, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu anakku sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lagipula itu hal sepele."

"Bukan kah justru hal yang sepele kadang luput dari perhatian kita. Jika kita perhatikan benar-benar bisa menjadi bukti yang kuat."

"Tapi memang benar, akupun melihat kau terburu-buru saat datang," Carlton tambah membuat Lydon terdesak.

"Wajar bukankan, itu karena aku merasa sudah terlambat! Apa-apaan kalian ini."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi," Osmond satu-satunya yang tampak paling tenang.

Namun Ashford tidak berniat untuk tenang. "Kau juga bicaralah, apa mungkin kau mencari aman dengan pura-pura menjadi pelerai begitu?"

Lydon yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah Ashford, berbalik menyerangnya, "Sejak tadi banyak bicara sekali. Bukankah kau yang aneh, selalu saja berubah disetiap kita membicarakan soal Lupin."

"Seperti itu saja kau masih tidak mengerti. Itu karena aku ingin segera menangkapnya," jawab Ashford masih dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Tenanglah, kita belum tahu pasti siapa Lupin yang sebenarnya, tapi jangan sampai kalian semua bertengkar," Watson kembali menjadi penengah di saat Holmes terdiam dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi banyak hal. "Semua yang terjadi memang ada di bawah kendali Lupin," ucap Holmes. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa yang menyerang Tuan Carlton, kupastikan dia hanyalah orang bayaran. Namun orang yang memicu terjadinya ledakan di gedung percetakan adalah Tuan Osmond," tambahnya lagi.

Pandangan semua orang kini tertuju ke satu titik yang sama. Osmond sendiri yang mendapati namanya sebagai pelaku kasus pengeboman terlihat sedang menahan rasa panik. "A..apa? apa maksud mu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu," sahutnya dengan nada bicara yang terbata-bata.

Kembali Ashford berbuat kasar dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja Osmond, "Jangan-jangan kau Lupin! Mengaku saja!" ucapnya kasar. "Tidak usah bohong!"bentaknya di saat Osmond menyangkal tuduhannya.

"Sayangnya dia tidak berbohong Tuan Ashford. Dia memang bukan Lupin," ucap Holmes.

"Loh, jika dia bukan Lupin lantas mengapa dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Sepertinya Lupin telah mengirimkan surat kepada Tuan Osmond, mungkin isinya seperti ini 'silahkan balaskan dendam anda dengan memakai nama saya' dan Lupin menyuruh anda pergi ke atap gedung untuk menekan pemicu ledakan sambil mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi identitas anda. Aku sadar saat memeriksa atap gedung dan mengambil surat untukku yang tergeletak di sana. Di bawahnya terdapat serpihan kecil yang memiliki ciri sama dengan kertas surat untuk ku. Saat kuperiksa ternyata sepihan itu berasal dari kertas lain, dan ku simpulkan bahwa itu adalah surat untuk anda yang mungkin sudah dirobek dan dilenyapkan."

Osmond terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberikan penjelasan, "Memang benar. Selama ini aku masih menyimpan dendam padanya yang pernah membuatku bangkrut." Dia tertawa garing. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin lagi mempedulikan hal itu, tapi rasa malu yang ku terima tidak pernah berhenti! Terkadang dia harus menerima ganjaran atas bualan-bualan palsu yang dia masukannya ke dalam surat kabar. Sayang sekali Lupin hanya meledakkan bagian kecil dari gedungnya itu, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali."

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Holmes kembali tidak ingin membuang waktunya yang berharga. "Sebenarnya aku datang bukan untuk membahas hal itu. Dan yah, jika kalian penasaran, soal Lupin yang asli." Holmes terdiam sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Sejak tadi sudah ada di belakangku."

Semua orang yang terdiam senjadi semakin bertanya-tanya disaat mencoba mencerna apa yang Holmes katakan. Itu semua dikarenakan hanya ada satu orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang sana, yaitu Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa maksud anda? Hanya ada Tuan Watson di sana," ujar Ashford yang masih heran.

Tanpa ada rasa ragu, Holmes mulai membeberkan analisanya seperti biasa. "Ya, sahabat baik ku, ah maksudku orang yang ada di belakangku tidak lain adalah Lupin."

Watson merespon perkataan Holmes dengan tawanya yang menggelegar."Maaf," ucapnya sambil menahan tawa yang seakan mendengar sebuah lawakan lucu. "Lucu sekali cara mu untuk memancing si pencuri ulung itu hingga menuduh teman sendiri yang selama ini selalu bersama dalam menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Tuan Watson selalu bersama anda bukan, mustahil dia adalah Lupin."

Holmes melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan. "Justru karena itu dia akan lebih mudah untuk beraksi. Tapi kau telah salah besar, aku lebih lama mengenal Watson sebagai sahabatku. Sangat disayangkan,karena sejak awal kau datangpun aku sudah tahu bahwa yang masuk ke dalam rumah bukanlah Watson yang ku kenal. Memang hal kecil, tapi dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunci pintu saat masuk rumah, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya dari ruanganku. Ditambah lagi aroma kayu oak yang tercium dari surat pertama yang ku dapat. Itu adalah bau khas dari anggur yang kita minum saat pesta. Sepertinya kau masih menyimpan surat itu dalam sakumu sebelum kau pura-pura menemukannya di dalam rumah. Watson adalah orang yang teliti dan selalu berhati-hati. Saat itu aku yang sengaja merobek saku jasnya untuk memastikan lagi, dan ternyata memang benar. Watson asli tidak akan pernah menyimpan kunci dan tempat cerutunya dalam satu kantung yang sama. Dia tidak akan membiarkan tempat cerutunya yang antik itu dipenuhi goresan. Setelah itu aku menjadi semakin yakin. Saat menolong Tuan Carlton pun aku sengaja membiarkan mu mengantarnya pulang, dan sepertinya kau menggunakan waktumu dengan baik untuk menaruh bom dan alat pemicu di atas gedung. Ya. Jadi hingga saat ini aku hanya mengikuti permainan mu yang dengan susah payahnya kau rancang," belum sempat mendapatkan tanggapan dari Watson yang di tuduh Holmes sebagai Lupin yang menyamar, Holmes kembali berbicara, "Tidak perlu menyangkal, kau berpikir untuk melakukannya barusan. Kau sendiri yang berkata dalam surat itu. Jika aku gagal menangkapmu, aku harus berjanji untuk tidak mengejarmu, tapi sayang kali ini kau yang harus menepati janji untuk pergi ke kantor polisi tanpa perlawanan."

Lupin yang masih berada di balik wajah Watson itu tersenyum licik sembari agak menunduk. Membuat sebagian wajahnya terhalangi oleh topi. "Baiklah, aku menyerah," ucapnya sambil mengangkat ke dua tangan. "Janji tetaplah janji bukan," tambahnya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ashford segera memasangkan borgol pada ke dua tangan Lupin. Lalu menggiringnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Saat itu Lupin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk berkata kepada Holmes. "Apartemen blok tiga kamar empat-nol-dua," ujarnya sebelum kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju penjara.

* * *

><p>Dua hari telah berganti. Holmes melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa di atas singgasana kesayangannya. Kini bersama Watson yang sama-sama duduk di atas sofanya sembari menikmati secangkir kopi. "Senang sekali bisa kembali. Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan tertipu semudah itu," Watson menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat. Sementara Holmes dengan serius membaca koran pagi yang baru dia dapatkan dari anak-anak jalanan yang menjadi sekutunya di Baker Street.<p>

Watson beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu. "Kenapa saku jasku berlubang?" dia tersentak saat mendapati sebuah lubang besar dalam saku mantel kesayangannya.

"wah wah ada-ada saja pencuri itu." Ucap Holmes masih sambil membaca koran pagi, seakan ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk meloloskan diri dari kasus 'robeknya saku mantel kesayangan Watson'.

"Jangan biasa mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu," ujar Watson yang seakan sudah menemukan si pelaku.

"Lihat ini, Ashford diberhentikan dari jabatannya karena kasus korupsi dan penipuan. Redaksi menuliskan ucapan terimakasih untuk narasumber misterius yang telah memberikan data tentang berita itu."

"Narasumber misterius?"

"Pasti pencuri itu," timpal Holmes.

"Bukan kah dia ada di penjara?"

"Sayang sekali surat kabar mengatakan bahwa dia lagi-lagi kabur dari selnya tadi malam. Dan, kau harus membaca ini," Holmes membalik korannya. "Pada tembok sel tahanannya terdapat tulisan yang berbunyi 'kepada Tuan Holmes, terimakasih atas tumpanganya'. Dasar orang itu." Holmes tersenyum simpul dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksudnya?" Watson tampak tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Dia sudah tahu Watson!" wajah Holmes berubah menjadi agak tegas. "Dia sengaja membiarkanku bersandiwara seakan benar-benar tertipu dengan penyamarannya waktu itu, tapi sebenarnya sejak awalpun dia tahu bahwa aku sadar yang ada bukanlah Watson yang asli."

"Dia tahu bahwa kamu tahu tentang penyamarannya sejak awal. Oke..." ujar Watson sembari menyerap ucapan Holmes dengan baik.

"Dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya ditangkap agar bisa masuk ke kantor polisi."

"Padahal dia bisa saja langsung menyamar sebagai polisi yang bekerja di sana."

"Setelah kejadian sebelumnya, pihak kepolisian pasti memperketat penjagaan. Mungkin ada hal yang tidak bisa dia lalui dengan mudah untuk masuk kesana. Kemungkinan kedua, pertama kali dia masuk penjara hanya untuk melihat keadaan di sana saja."

"Apa mungkin dia hanya ingin membersihkan namanya dari kabar burung tentang kasus pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Sekaligus mengorek kebusukan yang selama ini Ashford lakukan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia sampai melakukan hal serepot itu. Lantas kemana sekarang dia pergi?"

"Dia akan ada di Nottingham untuk sementara waktu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tiba-tiba tahu."

Jawaban Holmes menyisakan banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Watson, namun dia tidak berniat membahasnya. "Kau tidak mengejarnya?"

Holmes tersenyum sebentar dan menjawab pertanyaan Watson, "Janji tetaplah janji, Watson. Aku kalah kali ini, maka aku tidak akan mengejarnya. Setidaknya hanya untuk kali ini saja."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Tamat_

.

* * *

><p>ini adalah fanfic kedua saya, masih banyak sekali kekurangan.<p>

jadi saya sangat senang jika ada yang ingin meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata baik itu komentar, kritik, maupun saran.

terimakasih sudah membaca ;)


End file.
